We Found A Baby
by The Girl Who Ran So Far
Summary: "You've got to be kidding me," Cade didn't like it and when Cade doesn't like something, something explodes. A baby that's not human and thinks that Olive and Cade are it's parents. What else could go wrong? Cade/OC
1. Chapter 1

We Found a Baby

**A/N: Hello everyone and welcome to yet another story about Transformers, obviously ahah :D Well this one will be Olive and Barricade again. If you want an Olive/Bee one just PM me or ask me in a review. I hope you enjoy.**

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple_

_I won't let nobody hurt you, won't let no one break your heart_

_And no one will desert you_

_Just try to never grow up, never grow up_

_Never Grow Up / Taylor Swift._

"What's that?"

"What's what?" Olive asked without looking up from her magazine.

"Don't you hear it?" Cade asked and Olive looked up and glared at him.

"Barricade, we don't all have super robotic hearing," she retorted and he gave her his signature glare.

"Sounds like a…" he cut himself off and stood up and shot out of the café. Olive groaned and she placed her magazine on the table, stood up and placed some bills on the table. She stood up and left the café as well, running to catch up with Barricade.

"Cade? Cade!" she called and he paused, held out his hand and grabbed hers when she was close enough, pulling her left down an ally. "Cade, why are we in a…" she cut herself off when she heard it. "Oh my god,"

"You see," behind the rubbish bins was a baby wrapped in blue blankets. Olive pulled out of Cade's grip and bent down to pick up the awake baby. He made a gurgling noise and she shushed him as she stood up and faced Barricade.

"How did you know?" she asked and he shrugged. "He has your eyes," she said as she looked up and saw his eyes flicker a bit to the Decepticon red before it went back to a light blue. Olive glanced down again, as he looked up at her, he giggled and Olive smiled letting out a small laugh as well. "What are we gonna do now?" she asked when she looked back up and noticed he was gone. She groaned and heard his engine rev. "Looks like you're coming with us, baby," she told him, before she rushed off out of the ally and to the awaiting police car. The door opened for her and she slid in, as the door shut. "What are we gonna do?" she asked gain but she still got no reply as Barricade's holoform appeared as he pulled out of the parking spot, a seatbelt sliding over Olive. "Cade?" she tried one more time and she saw his jaw clench.

"It's not human," he said through his radio.

"What? Is it…?"

"It's not Cybertronian either," he stated as he speed up.

"How can you tell?" Olive questioned and the baby gurgled again, and she looked down and then back up. There was information on the windscreen all in a language she didn't understand. "Is all that in…?"

"Yes, just look at this," he cut her off and pulled up a picture of a DNA strand. "That's the tiny fleshies," Cade said and his holoform pointed at the right strand and then pointed to the left. "And that's a normal babies," he told her. Olive shook her head and shifted her arms a bit making sure the baby in her arms didn't fall.

"Why do you have babies DNA on your…er…hard drive?" she questioned and his holoform shot her a glare.

"Do you really wanna know?" he asked and she quickly shook head, better not knowing. And she turned back to the windshield. "Watch it," so she did. She saw the baby-in-her-arms DNA change.

"Oh my god did that just change?" she asked and Barricade nodded.

"Yep, that baby right there isn't human, at all," he said and Olive looked at the now sleeping baby.

"What _are _we going to do," she groaned.

"I have no idea," he admitted.

"We can't just leave him out here, Cade," she tried looking back up at his holoform, who turned to her and placed a hand on her cheek.

"We won't, I promise you," he reassured her.

_I hope so._

**A/N: so eh eh? What do you think should I continue you? Cus I have a awesome plot to go with this! So leave me a review. **

**OH! I'm reading Anthem of Deception and it's giving me a good inside on how I could make Barricade, more him. Unless you guys like my version of him. Let me know and check out that story! It's awesome I just had to spread my feels all of tumblr ahah.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Welcome back guys! I'm glad you like it and half of those reviews are all my friends' ehehe. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Dedicated to my friend Emily.**

**For if it wasn't she would kill me in class.**

**I Don't Even Want To Know.**

We drove in silence for the rest of the way to the base, where the massive doors opened for us and shut behind, leaving the tunnel in complete darkness, until the lights came on. We had stopped on the way back to Washington and bought a car seat, in which I had to persuade Barricade, to let me strap it in his back seat, otherwise if anything happened, the baby or I would end up dead.

"I wouldn't let that happen you know," was his answer and mine was another jab at his ego and he has to get to human customs. People where running around everywhere and soldiers were doing drills and the Autobots were all in their car modes. Not a lot has happened since last year so they now have time to sleep…or recharge as they do. Barricade had insisted that he became my full time guardian, as much to Bee's complaint Optimus came up with a good line that Bee already had Sam and Carly to worry about. I was happy with the way he made it sound though, Barricade I mean, it was very…oh look we're here.

"Get out," came the command and I rolled my eyes before I got out and unbuckled the baby as well standing back just in time to see Cade transform up to his real height. He groaned as he tried to pry away the car seat and chucked it on the floor.

"What's the matter with you, _Cade_?" came the voice of Sideswipe and I quickly ducked behind a wall with the baby still cradled in my arms. He started to stir but I cooed in his ear to get him to stay quiet.

"None of your concern Autobot," Cade answered and I could hear their large steps walk away from me and the baby, I sighed in relief.

**Go to Lennox and tell him about this problem.**

I heard him in my mind and I frowned a bit. Weren't we keeping him a secret?

**No. Now go before we both get our afts into trouble.**

_Cade I don't think you can just call a baby a 'problem'_

But Olive did what she was told and walked along the corridors of the base, trying not to stare at the other soldiers for too long, before she came across Lennox's office. She knocked on the door and he looked up from his paper work and immediately noticed the baby in my arms.

"Do I even want to know?"

-X-

After an extensive meeting with Director Mearing, a few selected Autobots and Lennox. We came to a conclusion that the baby will stay at the base and will be in the care of the human doctor, much to my protest as it wasn't human at all.

"Olivia is right, my scans indicate that the youngling isn't human at all," I had given each of the people a look and pointed towards Ratchet.

"My decision is final. I am sorry Ratchet, as it is a baby and looks human we will have it under human care,"

So we had a final decision and that was that. By the time the meeting was over it was five thirty, way past the time I needed to be home.

"Shit," I said out loud and Lennox gave a look. I gave him an apologetic smile as I grabbed my bag from the couch in the rec room. "Shit, shit," I said and started to rush back to the hanger where the bots all stayed. I ran up the steps as all of them where in their robot modes and I leaned over the railing trying to get Cade's attention. "Psst Cade!" I called out and almost fell over the railing when I got someone else's attention.

"Olive?" I heard Bee call and I froze, shit, shit, shit. I turned around and looked over at the other side of the room and then noticed it was Bee's holoform instead of _him._

"Bee," I said and turned back around and tried to catch Cade's red gaze but he was having another in-depth conversation with Sides and Sunny. I shouldn't really allow those three to alone together.

"Olive," he tried again but I ignored him and I finally caught Cade's eye. And I tapped at my wrist.

_We need to go. Like now!_

**What's the rush?**

_Now! Cade._

**Calm down.**

I watched him finish his talk with the twins and then transform into his car mode and drive up to the bottom of the stairs. I turned around and almost ran into Bee.

"Bee I don't have time for this, I need to get home," I said and walked past him only to have my wrist caught by his hand. I turned around and gave him a look.

"I can take you home," Bee said and I saw Cade phase in behind putting a hand on Bee's shoulder.

"Hmm no you can't Scout. That's my job now," he said and looked down at our hands. Well Bee's hand around my wrist. "I would recommend that you unhand my charge, Scout," Cade said and Bee dropped his hand and turned to face Cade as his hand dropped to his side as well.

"Don't think for a second that she is yours," Bee said in a low voice and my cheeks flushed. Here we go.

"And what makes you think that she's yours?" Cade asked Bee and I stepped forward a little but got a look from Cade and I took a step back.

"Oh nothing just the fact that I was there the very first day," Bee responded and Cade smirked.

"What does that have to do with anything-" Cade was about to go on when he paused and looked over Bee's shoulder and saw Optimus' holoform giving the two a 'look' an official, 'I am your boss, so stop bitching and take it outside' kind of look. That went on for about a minute before Cade clenched his jaw and walked over to me grabbing my hand and pulling me off towards the stairs. Cade's door opened and I hoped in. It slammed shut and his engine revved as his holoform disappeared and it tore out of the base, leaving a cloud of smoke behind him. After about ten minutes of driving I couldn't stand the silence.

"What the hell was that all about?" I asked and was met with more silence. "Cade don't you dare give me the silent treatment," I told him and I could literally feel the whole cabin sigh.

"Nothing for you to worry about," was all he said and I sighed and settled down leaning on his window. I hope it was everything was okay.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**The Ungodly Hour**

_**I know you're leaving now**_

_**'Cause I held on to my way tightly**_

_**Stay still until you know**_

_**Tomorrow finds the best way out is through**__**  
**__**And I am short on words**_

_**Knowing what's occurred**_

_**She begins to leave because of me**___

Fray – Ungodly Hour

We managed to get home about an hour after I was supposed to be home. The traffic was terrible no joke. Barricade wanted to run the 'fleshlings' off of the road but I told him no because that would be bad. Cade parked and turned his holoform on and helped me out. We walked down the mini hill that out house was place down on, the door opened and my dad stood there giving me a look. "Sorry," I said and rushed up to him giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Olive, you were supposed to be home about an hour ago," Dad said

"It's my fault Mr Russell," Cade piped up and I gave him a look.

"It's okay," dad sighed and he stepped away from the doorway and I stepped in pulling off my shoes and dumping my bag on the ground. "Jacob called," dad decided to say and I froze mid pulling off of shoe.

"Who's Jacob?" Cade asked and I chucked my shoe away and stood up straighter and turned to dad.

"Oh no one just a…friend," I said and leaned across my father and pulled Cade into my house by his hand and ran up the stairs towards my room.

"It's her boyfriend!" Dad called up to us and I cringed when I felt Cade's hand tighten around mine and he took the lead towards my room.

"Olive's got a boy in her room," I heard Haley yell.

"Piss off," I told her as we walked past her room.

"OLIVE!" my mother yelled

"Sorry!" I called back; we ended up in my room with my door shut. My hand was no longer in Cade's and I didn't really want to turn around and face him. I don't know why I felt so guilty around him when it should be Bee that I was grovelling.

"So Jacob's your boyfriend?" Cade asked and I was surprised by the tone of his voice. I spun around and stared at him.

"What? Pfft no he's not…not" I trailed off when he picked up Jacob's shirt that was still on my bed. _Shit. _I rushed forward and grabbed it out of his hands. "He's not my boyfriend," I said again and he gave a look.

"Not by what I'm smelling," I paused midway to my bed and pulled a face.

"You smelt my room?" I asked him a little horrified as I sat down on my bed and he sat down nest to me and fell backwards onto his back. I looked down at him, he had closed his eyes.

"I can feel you staring," he told me after a few minutes of silence.

"Sorry," I apologized, my eyes still on that scar that ran from the left corner of his eye to his nose. Chicago was still in the back of both of our minds, I knew.

"You're still staring," he said and I blushed and looked away laying down next to him and turned to face him.

"What are we gonna do about the baby?" I asked Cade opened his eyes and turned his head to face me. His amazing blue eyes disappeared and it was replaced by his normal red. They seemed brighter than usual.

"I don't know," he answered and was about to say something else when there was a knock on the door.

"Olive sweetie?" my mum's voice I quickly shot up on my bed, while Cade stayed where he was. The door opened her head popped through. The hallway was black everyone must have gone to bed. "We're all going to bed," she told me and I nodded as she slipped in. "Just came to say goodnight," she walked over to my bed her eyes never leaving Cade's 'sleeping' form. She kissed my forehead. "Don't stay up too late," she told me with a smirk as she left my room, shutting the door. Cade opened his eyes again and smirked at me.

"No," I told him and pointed my figure at him. I went for a shower, got changed into my PJ's and hopped into bed turning off the light.

"We'll find a way to figure this out," Cade said again

"I know we will," I added we stopped talking and just looked at each other before I fell asleep.

-X-

_She was stirring he felt it in his body as he watched her body lying on the table. She was in a white hospital gown after he took her from the hospital no one noticed that he was carrying a human female back towards the middle of nowhere, where their ship was. The human race was incredibly stupid he concluded. Her eyes started to open and he stood up and looked down at her, he was running his fingers through her red hair, the feeling so new to him the body he now had was so new to him that he kept running his fingers through her hair before she got used to her surroundings._

"_Wh-what? Where am I?" she asked clearly confused she squinted against the bright light that shone down on the. She then noticed the man who was standing over her. "Who the hell are you?" she snapped and the man smirked._

"_Hello mother,"_

-X-

I shot up in my bed with a start my breathing was heaving and I was panting. "Cade!" I called out sweat was on my brow and my body shook a little.

"Olive?" that wasn't Cade. Bumblebee sat down in front of me on my bed.

"Bee?" I asked quickly wrapping my arms around his neck crushing him in my hold.

"Woah hey hey are you okay?" he asked

"It's that kid," my eyes snapped open and I saw Cade sitting on the window seat. My eyes moved to his and I pulled away from Bee and questioned Cade through our bond.

_What do you mean it was the kid?_

**Just wait and see.**

I nearly groaned out loud but remembered that Bee still didn't know about the bond between Cade and I. His red eyes shimmered in the light coming through the window.

"Prime contacted me early this morning. The human that isn't really a human that we found in the alley way, has apparently grown," he said and I looked between the two.

"Grown? How?" I asked

**A/N:**

**Dun Dun Dun! What did Olive dream about? Hmm? Something to do with the baby perhaps? Who knows! Keep those reviews coming!**

**OH and I'm doing a Q & A and also a background video for this series so if you have any questions about the series or Olive. Or Olive and Cade or Olive and Bee leave them in the reviews or PM me. THANKS GUYS!**


	4. Chapter 4

We were on our way to the base, I could tell Bee and Cade were talking to each other through their comms as they were hardly speaking to me. We came up to the gates when Bee activated his holoform and they let him through, with a nod of their heads at me. I gave a small smile in return, I turned around in my seat to watch Cade as he rolled right on through, I saw him give me a smirk.

"It doesn't drain as much power as you think," Bee suddenly said and I jumped a little facing him again.

"What?" I asked confused at what he was talking about. Bee clenched his jaw.

"Barricade said you were wondering if it drowned too much power, the holoforms," I shot a glare back behind me and Cade gave me a wink and a small wave, I groaned and sat back against Bee.

"Yeah I'm wondering," I agreed Bee looked over at me giving me a small smile as we entered the base. "It used to, but not anymore. Ratchet figured out a way for the program to save energy about a couple years ago. That's how come we've been solid for the past four years." we parked in the space were the other Autobots were. The side door opened, I stepped out and suddenly was attacked by a set of twins hugging me.

"Olive!" Skids called

"You changed your hair girl," Mudflap commented and I nodded my head, trying to get suffocated by the two as they had their arms wrapped around my waist and my shoulders. I'm glad their holoforms were a little shorter than me.

"Yes I did," I said and they suddenly let me go as we all heard the sound of transforming. I looked up and saw Cade standing there with his arms crossed; rolling my eyes I stepped back away from the twins and into Bee's awaiting hand.

"Cade leave them alone," I said and Skids along with Mudflap nodded their holographic heads, Cade huffed before we started walking towards the med bay. "You are so mean sometimes," I told him before leaning against Bee's hand and I heard Cade laugh.

"That's how I was made," he replied

"Built more like it-" Bee murmured to me and I giggled when Cade hit Bee on the back of the helm. We made it to the med-bay before any of them started to fight with each other. Bee moved over to the table and placed me down. I hoped out of his hand and made myself comfortable on the cold metal.

"So what about this baby?" I said out of the blue and Ratchet turned around to face us.

"Not a human sparkling anymore," he said and I raised an eyebrow.

"Giant alien medic says what?" I asked Damnit Hannah Montana.

"The child has grown over night," Ratchet said rambling off some medical stuff. I looked around the room and spotted the glass wall that was just over on the other side of the massive table. I stood up and walked towards it. When I was close enough I noticed a small boy was sitting on the floor playing with a few toys. Seems that Lennox must have brought some stuff from his house. The kid was no longer a baby, and I swear he noticed me staring because he looked up and met my eyes, those crystal blues.

"That is creepy," I heard someone say next to me. I looked over quickly and saw Bee's holoform, I must have been staring for a while because I didn't hear any of them transform.

"Huh kid does look a little like me," Cade said

"It would appear to have collected Olivia's and Barricade's genetic codes to make a body for him," Ratchet said and we all froze. WHAT?

-X-

I was about a day and then some of meetings that followed the update of information about the strange creature, which looked human that sat in our Med Bay. The others were all busy making calls trying to calm the few that knew everything down that this boy wasn't a threat to the planet...yet. The three of us sat in the rec room to shocked to make a noise. Before I said. "Well this is...odd,"

"Tell me about it," Bee added

"We're parents,"

"Cade!"

"Well it's the truth," he said and I shook my head before I swore. Sitting up straighter in my seat.

"What?" Bee asked a look of concern on his face.

"What am I going to tell my parents?" I asked them turning to face both. "And at Christmas too!" I groaned and leaned back against the couch, burring my head against Bee's shoulder.

"Well we could tell them that we did it and they'd never know," that got Cade two glares and a roll of the eyes. He really has been hanging around me a whole lot.

"No let's _not _tell my parents that. There's the whole 'nine months of pregnancy' to go through and we all went on vacation last month together," I crossed my arms. "Why does life hate me sometimes?" I asked and the boys looked at me with a raised eyebrow each. "Shut up!"


End file.
